


King Hadrian

by DolphinReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, King Harry, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinReader/pseuds/DolphinReader
Summary: In this story harry does not grow up in the muggle world.First to Third year is the same with minor differences.No bad voly.Disclaimer :I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In this story harry does not grow up in the muggle world.  
> First to Third year is the same with minor differences.  
> No bad voly.
> 
> Disclaimer :I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine

The day had started out just like any other day. Early morning breakfast and back to back classes.Now Harry had reached the last class of the day and as usual Hermione and Ron were fighting. 

Harry had hated both of them ever since first year when he had overheard them hatching evil schemes with Dumbledore after he saved their pathetic lives at the end of the year and was recuperating in the hospital wing. 

It was fourth year potions class and they had to work in pairs. Thankfully Harry had been paired with Draco Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy were not enemies as was believed by the general population of Hogwarts.Snape just sneered at Harry when he handed in a perfect potion at the end of the class. 

Dinner was a loud affair.Harry would have preferred to go and eat in the kitchens or even with Draco but appearances were needed to be kept up so he sat with the so called Golden Trio and Ginny.Ginny was really disgusting, throwing herself at Harry and any other boy who showed some interest in her. She was hoping to become Lady Potter but that was never going to happen. 

Suddenly, the post owls came into the Great Hall! Everyone was just staring in disbelief.The post owls were carrying a special edition of Daily Prophet. Usually, Daily Prophet never had a special evening edition.There were murmurs around the Hall with people speculating on what would be so important that a Daily Prophet had sent out a special edition. Hermione takes her copy and reads the headline out loud "Heir to the throne announced, Crown Prince to take up his duties after completing his education " after reading this screeches out "There is wizarding royalty?!? Why did no one ever tell me! I thought that the ministry ruled the country. " All the other muggle borns were asking the same questions. The purebloods and half bloods were excitedly talking about the news and telling the muggle borns about wizarding royalty and the ruling system. 

"The wizarding world is actually ruled by the Royal Family and the ministry is only for helping to carry out the laws passed by the King. The Royal family has become fiercely private since before the Grindelwald uprising, plus they are considered almost divine. So no one has ever tried to harm them before now. The media is not allowed to publish any pictures of any member of the Royal Family hence they are shrouded in mystery. Only the aristrocacy is allowed to interact much with them,the general public not so much" Percy explained. 

Hermione just stares in disbelief and then she glares and says in a patronizing manner "But this is not fair. One person should not have so much power.Absolute power corrupts absolutely. "

Listening to her statement Ron becomes pale and says "Hermione! Don't say that. These kind of things are not to be said. Our family may be blood traitors but even we will not commit treason like this. They have done so many good things for our society since before the time of Merlin , they deserve all the respect they get."

Hermione looks dumfounded at the loyalty inspired in Ron. 

All this while no one notices that Harry has not spoken a word and is smirking slightly. 


	2. At the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys!  
> Your comments and Kudos really made my day 😄😊

Far away in the palace's meeting room.... 

The King is sitting in the gilded chair at the head of the table with his top advisors around him.The newspaper is placed at the center of the table and is the main topic of discussion for this meeting. Everyone has read the article published and are waiting for the King to state his opinion. 

"The article is well written ,isn't it? What do you think gentlemen? " said the King. 

Lucius Malfoy,the Chief advisor to the King said "Your Majesty, the article is good.The Crown Prince's plan is going really well. The traitors to the Crown will be caught soon and then there won't be need for such secrecy. "

"Yes... Yes that's good.The time has come for the monarchy to come out in the open. Soon no more hiding will be required . Now for the other important topic. Lord Diggory, how is our guest? "said the King. 

Amos Diggory answered "He is doing well sire.He has regained consciousness and was asking about his betrothed. I assured him that they will soon be reunited ."

Then after some more discussion along the same vein everyone got up and bowed as the King adjourned the meeting and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is very short. Another chapter will be uploaded very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

It is mid November,one and half month after the news of the Crown Prince had been released. 

Everything had settled down and was almost back to normal.However, a few things had changed.Harry noticed that Ron had started distancing himself from Hermione and Ginny. He was acting weird as if he wanted to tell something to Harry but could not. Whenever he tried to corner him either Ginny or Hermione would pop up and Ron would run away.

Harry was in deep thought about all of this. Suddenly he found Ron slipping him note in a very inconspicuous manner. He open the note and found out that Ron was asking to meet him in the room of requirement at 2 o'clock in the morning. He was to come alone and not tell anyone about this.

This all sounded very fishy and worth investigating.

At 1:45 in the morning Harry put on his father's invisibility cloak and sneaked out of the common room. On reaching the room of requirement he was quite shocked at what he saw.The entire Weasley family except for Molly and Ginny were present. 

"Arthur, Bill ,Charlie ,what are you guys doing here ?What is going on?I thought you wanted to meet with me alone Ron. "Harry asked. 

Ron spoke up instead "Harry ,we are all really sorry.Forgive us."

"For what, Ronald? "Harry asked in a cold manner." Deceiving me? Stealing my money ?Trying to get me killed ?And the worst faking our friendship?"

"Please Harry...just hear us out After that we will leave and never even try to talk to you again if you don't want us to. Please.. Just listen "pleaded Ron. 

" OK. But if explanation is not good enough be ready for repercussions and trust me they will be huge."


	4. Weasley family story

"This story of deception goes a long way back. It has been going on since Mum and Dad were at Hogwarts. Dad never loved Mum. At that time dad's father, that is ,Grandfather Weasley, Lord Septimus Weasley, was one of the top advisor to the King. Mum found out about this and she told Dumbledore. You do not know about this but Dumbledore has been out to kill the Royal Family since a long time. You might also not believe this but just hear it out... So Mum and Dumbledore planned on making Dad marry her so that she could get closer to the Royals. But the problem was that Dad was never interested in her. He rebuffed all of her attempts to even talk. This made Dumbledore furious. He dosed Dad with love potions and long lasting compulsions. Dad was forced to marry her against the wishes of grandad. He was disinherited for the good of the wizarding world because it was common knowledge that Mum and Dumbledore were close. Even before that Dumbledore was not trusted. But with the sudden elopement of my parents under fishy circumstances even dad because untrustworthy.

Grandfather soon died on dragon pox but his will had the stipulation that father could inherit the assets only if he annulled the marriage. But that was never going to happen because of the love potions he was being continuously fed. So the family became nearly destitute as all the assets and money was locked away out of reach. 

Years passed and all of us were born. All this time mum was furious because she thought she had been cheated out of both money and the social position that should have been given to her due to her marriage. Then you came into the picture. You were her chance to get famous and rich. The night your parents died and Dumbledore became your magical guardian a marriage contract was drawn up between you and Ginny. It stated that if you die without any heirs all your money would go to Ginny and mum. This was all done behind Dad's back. 

When the time came for us to enter Hogwarts ....Dumbledore tried to bribed us to befriend you and pass on all the information about you to him. We all refused so compulsions were placed on us and a monthly transfer of money was done to mum's account from your inheritance. 

All these years compulsions upon compulsions were layered on all of us. However, Bill and Charlie escaped since they lived so far away. 

Bill had to undergo a mandatory check up in Egypt and all this came out. When we won the lottery and went to Egypt, Bill removed all the compulsions and also the love potions from everyone's system. 

We tried to hide it from mum and Ginny but were somehow found out. Again we were doped. However this time we fought against them. Hence ,all of us had weird behavior all year long. Finally last night Charlie sent us all the antidote and we have come into our right minds. 

I know that we have wronged you but please try and forgive us Harry "

Harry stared thoughtfully at Ron after he completed his story. 

"I believe you and forgive you. But this is the first and last time, if anything like this every happens again I will destroy you. However Molly and Ginny will never be forgiven and are going to be punished along with Dumbledore. " Harry stated and left. 

Everyone else in the room breathed a sigh of relief. They did not care what happened to Molly and Ginny after everything that they had done and Dumbledore deserved whatever punishment was given to him.


	5. Chapter 5

In the opulent bedchambers of the Heir Consort, a beautiful youth lays sleeping on the king sized bed.

The room has a pastel theme and is very peaceful. Three doors open into the room : one leads into the study , second into the bathroom and third into the sitting room. Entry into the chambers is presumably through the sitting room. 

Soon the youth starts to wake up. Slowly at first and then suddenly he jumps out of the bed and wildly looks around for an escape route. 

A maid runs into the room and tries to calm him down " My Lord, please.. Calm down. You are safe no one will hurt you. You are at the palace. "

The youth starts to calm down a little but does not relax fully. " How can I trust you? Who brought me here? If it were the palace Prince Hadrian would be here! Where is he? Is he well? "

The maid opens her mouth to answer but before she can say even one word a deep regal voice says " Ah... Tom it's good you are awake. Don't worry, Harry is fine. He will be here as soon as he can. Right now he is at Hogwarts. I have sent word to him. He should be on his way soon. "

Tom drops into a bow on hearing the King's voice "Your Majesty, I am so glad to hear that. I was very worried about him. I could not have forgiven myself if anything had happened to Harry." he almost cried.

" Come here.",the King tries to comfort Tom and hugs him , "Dear child, don't cry. The kidnapping was not your fault. You were 8 years old. It was our duty to protect you. We failed and you had to pay the price for it. We are really sorry. Harry enrolled himself in Hogwarts to try and find you. We all suspected that Dumbledore must have kept you somewhere close to him and where better than Hogwarts? Where there are so many hidden places. Harry had the best chance to find you without making Dumbledore suspicious. Hadrian moved heaven and hell to find you."

Tom sniffles "I know....it's just.. I love him so much. I cannot live with myself if I would have caused him to get hurt. "

"Harry also loves you. He had become so cold ever since that fateful day in the forest 5 years back when you were kidnapped. We have been worried about him. But now you are here. You are safe. He will get better."

Tom is snuggled into the King's chest taking in the warmth and comfort he had not felt since a long time. They stayed that way for some time. 

Then the King gently said "Tom, go have a bath. Relax and get dressed. Harry will be here soon." and nods at the maid. 

The maid courtesies and goes to draw a bath. 

\----------------line break -------------------

The bathroom is huge with everything gilded. The bathtub is claw footed and already filled with water and bubble bath. The maid must have also added some aromatic oil and it's soothing scent was spreading around the bathroom. 

Tom removes his clothes and for the first time notices that he was dressed in silk pajamas. Someone must have remove the tattered rags that he had been forced to wear during his captivity. 

He gets into the bathtub and instantly feels relaxed. He lays soaking in it for some time. After that the maid helps him wash his long hair and applies conditioner and potions to make them soft and shiny. After that the maid curtsies and takes her leave. 

Some robes have been left for Tom on the bed. He dons them and goes and stands in front of the floor length mirror in the room. 

He sees himself for the first time after being rescued. 

A pale boy of 5'5" stares back at him. The eyes are dark blue in color like a deep ocean and wide with long eyelashes, hair are brown with slight gold and caramel colored undertones ,shiny and almost reach his mid back. Lips are slightly chapped but red in color.The robes accentuate his thin body making him look lean instead of like a skeleton. They are deep blue matching his eye color and hence make his eyes stand out. 

He stares at himself in the mirror critically deeply lost in thought. 

Suddenly the door opens with a bang and Tom turns around startled. He looks at who has entered and his breath catches .

"Harry!"


	6. Chapter 6

After the talk with the Weasley's Harry ,once more under his invisibility cloak, let's his feet guide him to the common room. 

Once he reaches there he feels the signet ring he wears under a charm so that no one can see it pulse. 

* * *

A dark figure kneels down on seeing him approach. The trees do deep into the Forbidden Forest look menacing around the clearing in which the meeting is taking place. 

Harry reaches the middle of the clearing and looks down upon the silver haired Lord. 

" Your Highness " Lord Lucius Malfoy intones and bows down. 

Harry addresses him " Lucius , you may stand. " and extends his hand. 

Lord Malfoy kisses the signet ring and stands. 

" What news is so urgent that it needs to be given right now? "

"Your Highness, forgive me for this intrusion so late into the night. But His Majesty, the King ordered to tell you about this at once. We found Lord Thomas. "

Harry is speechless. " Is he... Is he well? He is not hurt ,is he? " he asked, his voice thick with emotion. 

" He is not physically hurt but he is thin and a little weak. The healers have examined him and said that a few days of rest and good meals will cure him of his weakness. "

" Thank magic. Take me to him right now. " Harry commanded. 

" I think it would be better for you to wait for the morning and leave under the pretence of going to Hogsmead, Sir. So that no one questions your whereabouts come morning. "

"You dare presume to tell no to your Prince? Especially in this matter? Have you a death wish Lucius?" Harry asked in a dangerously quite voice. 

Lucius, on hearing that tone realised his mistake and understood that there was no deterring the Prince .

So he bows down and says in a contrite manner " No , Sir. I would never dare do so. I know the importance of this to you and also respect that. I was just worried about your cover being blown and both you and Lord Thomas being put in more danger. "

On hearing this, Harry is placated. " I appreciate your concern. But know that I have plans for this kind of situations when I need to leave for an emergency. Now lead the way. "

" As you wish, Your Higness."

Lucius asks Harry to hold on to his hand as he side apparates him to the palace. 

* * *

Nearing the end of the apparition, Harry takes control of the Magic and changes their destination from the public foyer to the Royal wing. 

Royal wing had restricted entry with only the Royals allowed entry and on duty guards and servants . No lord had ever had a glimpse of it. Being allowed in was a huge boon not being granted easily. 

On reaching their destination, they find guards suddenly enter the apparating room to investigate the intruders. 

Seeing the Prince ,they all kneel down and salute him. Harry motions for them to rise. "Inform the King of my arrival. Lord Malfoy is with me. Take him to the Royal receiving room and ask some servants to attend him."he ordered and then before the guards could leave to carry out his commands, he leaves the room in a rush. 

He after exiting the room runs to the chambers of the Heir consort which are right beside his. 

To impatient to knock and wait for the door to open he bangs the door open and barges inside.

On going pass the sitting room and entering into the bedroom his breath leaves his body. He is speechless as the angelic boy staring into the mirror turns around to face him. The boy opens his mouth and exclaimed "Harry!"

Hearing his name breaks Harry's stupor. He jumps forward and gathers the boy in his arms." Tom, my Tom. Oh how I have missed you. I am sorry I allowed Dumbledore to ever even lay his eyes on you. That day was the blackest day of my life. When you disappeared from the clearing after we were playing and the guards could not find you I was so worried. We searched high and low for you but you were no where to be found... " by the end of this speech Harry was almost on the verge of tears. 

Suddenly a slim and long finger pressed upon his lips. Tom said " Hush Harry, forget about everything now. What matters is that we are together and you will kill Dumbledore so that this does not happen to anyone again. "

In response Harry just cuddled closer with Tom and swore " I swear on Magic that Dumbledore will not go unpunished for all the transgressions he committed against you. " There was a flux of Magic as the oath came into effect. 

" You have not changed at all Harry. Always my knight in shining armour. " Tom smiled up at him sweetly. 

Harry did not say anything but picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. Both lay on the covers and just soaked in each others presence. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stares lovingly at Tom and combs his fingers gently though his long hair . He looks adorable while sleeping. So peaceful and relaxed. 

After being completely sure that Tom is asleep Harry quietly tip toes out of the room so as not to wake up his beloved. 

Once outside he finds his guards and orders at least 2 to keep watch outside Tom's bedroom and to also shadow him wherever he goes . 

Then he makes his way to the meeting room. The room is full of advisors sitting around the King. When Harry enters the room, all the advisors stand up and bow. 

Hadrian makes his way to the heir's chair on the right side of King's throne. The advisors sit only after Hadrian is seated. 

" You met Tom, I presume. "the King asked. 

" Yes, I did. Thank you for informing me as soon as he was found."

" There is no need to thank me for son. I understand how you must have felt when Tom was taken from you. Now moving onto other matters , your cover is safe? "

" Yes ,father . No one suspects a thing. The twins are to thank for this. Their pranks helped to divert away the attention from me many a times. "

"The twins are brilliant pranksters...quite like their grandfather. He taught me many pranks when I was a kid. They will be rewarded for their service to the Crown. "

" Yes father. That is a good idea. They deserve a reward. "

Before any other discussion could take place, there was a knock on the door. The King called for whoever it was standing outside to enter.

In came Lord Shacklebolt. He bowed deeply towards the King and the Crown Prince. He was the Captain of the Prince's Guard and fully responsible for his safety. 

" Captain you may report. " commanded Harry. 

" Your Highness, Dumbledore was asking around about your whereabouts. For now the twins distracted him with their fireworks but you should return soon to prevent your cover from being blown away. "

"Son, go. Return to Hogwarts so that your cover is safe. Don't worry about Tom. I'll take good care of him . He will want for nothing. "

" As you wish father. I'll just say goodbye to Tom and then leave for Hogwarts. "

* * *

Harry enters Tom's bedroom to check up on him before leaving for Hogwarts. 

He goes to the side of the bed and kisses Tom sweetly on the forehead. Tom slowly wakes up and seeing Harry out of the bed understands that he is going back. 

" I know you have to go and do your duty but promise me that you will not take unnecessary risks and not confront Dumbledore and his cronies alone . Stay safe for you are the future of the wizarding world."

"I promise Tom. Don't worry I will come back to you safely and in one piece. "

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts , defeater of Dark Lord Grindelwald , Supreme Mugwump of ICW and holder of Order of Merlin First Class ; trudged tiredly up into his office. He slumps into his chair and pops a lemon drop into his from his endless supply.

The entire morning he had been chasing after the fireworks along with other professors. He had to hand it to the Weasley twins. The display was spectacular even if in the end it went out of control. Once they graduated they would make wonderful additions to his collection of drugged puppets. 

"All this chasing around is not good for my joints , don't you think so Fawkes?"

In response Fawkes gave a trill.

After relaxing for some time Dumbledore suddenly jumps up from his comfortable chair. He had forgotten that he was searching for Harry after the Granger girl had reported to him that he was not to be found since late last night. 

He hurries out of his office and goes to the Gryffindor Tower. But on the way he spots Harry. 

He puts up his old grandfather image and calls out to Harry. 

Harry turns and smiles adoringly at the headmaster. " Professor Dumbledore. How are you? "

" I am fine ,my dear boy. I have been searching for you since the morning. Where were you? "

Harry looks sheepish and answers, " I could not sleep at night so I went for a walk. Sorry if I worried you. "

Dumbledore smiled and twinkled his eyes. This made Harry cringe on the inside. I only have to act for some more time now , he consoled himself.

" That's fine, m'boy. Next time just write a note before you go or better to inform someone. These are dark and dangerous times ."

" Of course, headmaster. Thank you for caring so much for me. You are just like my honorary grandfather. "

" You flatter me. I also consider you to be my honorary grandson. Now run along. Don't get into any trouble. "

" Usually trouble finds me I don't go looking for it "laughs Harry and then leaves. 

Dumbledore stands there looking at Harry's back. ' It is good that he does not know anything and is still my puppet. I have much use of him still and after that is done well people have accidents all the time and unfortunately may also die in them.'

* * *

Harry storms into Draco's room into the Slytherin common room. The room is shared by 3 boys and has a color scheme of green and silver as expected. 

As soon as he enters the room, on seeing him the three occupants stand up and bow. 

Harry impatiently gestures them to rise.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the children of his father's courtiers. Their duty was to protect Harry and were to be his Knights.

" You look frustrated your highness. " Draco asked.

" How many times I have told you to call me Harry.You three are my closest friends . "

" We may be your friends but we are your Knights also , your highness, and you are our Crown Prince. Our Lord and Master for all intents and purposes. It is not proper. " Blaise said. 

"Ugggh.. I give up. Fine call me whatever you want. But I will always try to get you to call me Harry. To answer your previous question, yes I am frustrated. And the sole reason for it is Dumbledore. I hate having to pretend to be his puppet. His ideal Golden boy. I can't wait until he is brought down and I can reveal the truth to my subjects. "

" We feel you, your highness. But it is only for some more time. If I may... " Theo asked. 

" Yes Theo..? "

" Sir, why did you leave for the palace so urgently? Is there some problem? "

" There is some good news. Especially for you Theo. My betrothed and your cousin has been found." Harry answered. 

"Tom has been found! Those are some really good news .How is he? When can I meet him? " Theo exclaimed. He had been really close to his cousin from his mother's side. Especially after Tom's parents were killed in a raid and he was fostered with his father's sister's family, that is the Notts. 

" Tom is well. He just needs some good rest and food. You may meet him during the Yule holidays. But however, you can write him letters. " Harry said. 

" It is for his safety Theo. Please don't fight me on this topic. "he added softly. 

Theo bowed and said " I understand, your highness. I will go and write him a letter right now. I will do anything for Tom. He is my little brother. "

After that Theo started writing a letter to his cousin and the others lazed around and just relaxed, thus removing thoughts of Dumbledore from Harry's mind. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update guys!!

The King is strolling around his gardens in early morning remembering his mate. 

The gardens are beautiful with many winding paths between bushes of exotic flowers. There is a statue of Queen Lily in the middle of the garden surrounded by tiger lilies. 

" Oh Lily. I wish you were alive to see how far our son has come. He grew up so fast and now has his own mate. Tom is so very sweet and reminds me of you. You were right, Harry and Tom have become inseparable. 

Harry has grown up to be a such an intelligent and handsome young man. He has single handedly almost removed the threat of Dumbledore. 

Now the only thing I long for is being reunited with you. I feel as if my time is going to come very soon. I just hope that our Harry will be able to forgive me for leaving him ."

* * *

King James was walking back to the palace from the gardens when he suddenly collapsed. His guards picked him up and transported him to the hospital wing while one of them sent a patronus to the Royal healer to reach the hospital wing. 

On reaching there with the King, the guards laid the King on the bed. The healer had already reached and was waiting for them. 

He started examining the King and gave the basic treatment. 

* * *

Professor Flitwick tracks down Hadrian and takes him to a secluded corner. 

"My Prince, I am very sorry to give you these grave news but your father has taken ill quite suddenly. You need to go to the palace. I'll take care of everything over here don't worry. "

" I will need to use your fireplace Filius. I need to reach there immediately. "

"It is at your disposal sir. "

* * *

Hadrian rushed into the infirmary. There he found the entire court standing outside the King's room. On seeing him everyone bowed and cleared a path for him to enter into the room. 

Inside the room, Tom was sitting on the chair beside the bed and talking to the King. The healer and his assistants stood to the side ready to provide the King with anything he required. 

"Father! What happened? "

"Leave us alone. I need to have a talk with my son. "

As everyone was leaving King James called out ,"Tom. You stay please. "

Tom nodded and came and stood beside Harry to support him. 

"Father... You are scaring me. "

"Son... You have been the best child and heir anyone could have. I have taught you everything that I could and I hope that that will be enough. Ever since your mother died I have wanted to join her in afterlife but I held unto life for you. I hope you will forgive me for leaving you. "

"Why are you talking as if you are going to die? You are not. You will be there to celebrate Dumbledore's end. To see my wedding and hold your grandchildren. You have to teach them how to prank and spoil your granddaughter rotten!! Tom tell him! " Harry cried.

Tom just held unto Hadrian as he started to cry.

" I have very less time remaining now. We knew this was coming son. Please accept it. You and Tom must take care of each other now. Never leave each other and always stay together. "

" Yes father " Harry choked. " You have been my sole support system and I can't imagine to live without you. There is nothing to forgive. I knew that your body was shutting down and you were holding on for me. I ask your forgiveness for any hurt I may have caused you. I... I... I will miss you Father. More than you can imagine ."

"I know son. Just promise me that you will rule fairly and justly. Always hear what your subjects are saying and don't take any rash decisions. "

" I promise to rule fairly and justly father. I will not let any problem befall our Kingdom. And I will also never leave Tom. Do not worry anymore father. "

Tom also choked out " Yes sire .I will never leave Hadrian. I also promise that if I find him making a decision which will be detrimental I will try my hardest to make him see the other point of view also. "

" This is all I can ask. Now I can rest in peace knowing that you both are in safe hands of each other and the kingdom will be well cared for. "

Then Harry enlarges the bed and both he and Tom get on either side of the King and hug him. 

" Rest Father. We are here. "

The King closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber. 

* * *

It was late in the evening around 7 o'clock when the King breathed his last and the healer shook his head at Harry. 

Hadrian and Tom both hugged him each other and fell down crying. No one had been allowed into the room except for them and the healer. 

After about an hour Hadrian dried both his and Tom's tears and said ," Now it is time for us to break the news and start our duties ,dear. We have to be strong. "

" Yes Harry. I will stand beside you and will always support you. "

Both of them stand up and transfigure their clothes into black mourning robes. They neaten their hair and wash their faces and clear of the tear tracks. After checking themselves in the mirror one last time both stand in front of the door. The guards open the doors and they exit the room. 

" The King has passed away. " 


	10. Chapter 10

The entire Royal court had gathered outside the door's of the chamber where the King was. It had been morning when the Crown Prince had barged inside the infirmary looks frantic. He had entered the room and soon healer and his assistants came out. 

Everyone started clamoring and asking after the King but the healers refused to answer. " We are not allowed to tell about the King's condition to anyone except for his family. Our oath forbids it. "

And so everyone waited outside in suspense. The healers were called inside again after about an hour. As evening approached people became more and more worried due to lack of information. At 7:00, the doors opened and the Crown Prince and his betrothed came out. Both were wearing mourning clothes. Seeing that the courtiers understood what had happened and the Prince confirmed it by announcing, " The King has passed away. "

Everyone bowed their heads in respect and maintained 2 minutes of silence. After that they all knelt down and said "Long live King Hadrian! "

Harry nodded once and then along with Tom left to attend to his duties even though all he wanted to do was curl up and cry and mourn his beloved father's passing. 

* * *

That night in the his rooms Harry curls up with Tom and cries his heart out. 

"Tom! Why did this have to happen? First Mother and now Father has also been taken from me. I am all alone in this world now. Father had so great expectations from me. What if I am not able to fulfill them? "

"Let it all out, Harry.... I know that you were very close to your father and are feeling inconsolable but trust me everything will get better. And you will never ever be alone. I will always stay with you. I can never fill up your parent's places but I will never let you go. You are my everything. And worry not. You will fulfill all of your father's expectations, darling.... I too miss him but we have to accept that his time was over... " Tom consoles Harry. 


	11. Chapter 11

It has been 3 days since the death of King James. It had been announced in the papers and the entire wizarding world was in mourning. His funeral was scheduled to be after 4 days. 

Hadrian had not returned to Hogwarts and Tom had not left his side even for one hour. He was still grieving but was feeling better as the days progressed. 

* * *

In the meeting room......

All the advisors had gathered and were awaiting the arrival of the young King. This was the first time that they had been summoned after death of King James. 

The doors opened and the herald entered the room. 

"All rise for His Majesty, King Hadrian the first of his name. " the herald announced and went to the side and bowed. 

Hadrian entered the meeting room wearing the mourning robes and made his way past bowing subjects to the throne at the head of the table. 

He sat down and then said, " Gentlemen, be seated."

Everyone sat down and waited for the King to start the meeting. 

"What is the first order of business? " Hadrian asked.

"The funeral, Your Majesty . It has been scheduled for the 24th of October. " Lord Nott said. 

" Yes. All the arrangements are to be overseen by Tom as the future Queen consort. Please go to him with any queries. Also I have commissioned a statue of my parents. It will be put up in the Town square and it's unveiling will be announced later on. "

" Your coronation, sire. " Lord Bones said. 

" It will take place after my wedding. I will personally oversee all the details and Tom will be crowned Queen consort alongside me. The coronation is to have all the rituals and rites. None of them are to be omitted. All of the aristrocacy is invited. But no commoners will be there for the actual ceremony. However the ceremony will be broadcasted via magick mirrors . It will take place in the throne room of Pendragon castle. "

" Sire, what about your mission in Hogwarts? " inquired Lord Diggory. "Cedric wrote saying that Dumbledore has been going mad since you have not returned and over there it is assumed that you have vanished into thin air. He has turned the castle upsise down searching for you and the place is crawling with Order members. "

" The time has come for us to reveal ourselves completely our subjects. I will reveal myself at Hogwarts 2 days after my father's funeral. But however I will not reveal that Harry Potter and I are same. Dumbledore's time is coming to an end and he won't know what hit him and his plans . " Hadrian stated grimly.

" Your Majesty, and what about your wedding with Lord Tom? " Lord Malfoy asked. 

" The wedding will be announced when I visit Hogwarts. You may start the preparations for it. It will take place on 10th November. I will honour my parents by having my wedding on the same day as their wedding. Tom is to have the final say in all the details. Call the best dressmakers. His wedding dress will be the best ever. He deserves at least this after all that he has gone through. "

" Your wish is the law, Your Majesty." Lord Malfoy said. 

"Anything else?.. No... Then the meeting is adjourned. " Hadrian said and left the room with everyone bowing down to him.


	12. Chapter 12

The funeral had gone perfectly. All the arrangements were done properly and King James was sent into the afterlife by Hadrian and Tom together with all the proper rites and rituals. People had come to pay their respects to him from far and wide. The royals from other nations had also sent envoys. His body was laid to rest in the Royal mausoleum with his ancestors and beloved wife. 

* * *

Dumbledore had also come for the funeral and had been subjected to many covert angry looks not that he came to know about it. He was distracted with the continued absence of his Golden Boy. There had been no more news on him. 

" My condolences, my boy, on the death of your father. " Dumbledore said to Hadrian. 

On hearing this level of informality from a commoner especially Dumbledore, the courtiers gathered around bristled in anger but still had enough common sense to follow the cue of their King.

Hadrian gritted his teeth on the inside but still being externally said, " We thank you. But remember your place ,Chief Warlock you may be but I am still your King who deserves respect. We are not familiar by any means so don't act like it. "

Thus chastised Dumbledore asked for forgiveness, bowed and left for Hogwarts. 

The day was not going well for him. When he was leaving the funeral he glimpsed a person who looked quite similar to Tom Riddle who was supposed to be imprisoned in his dungeons! 

Not believing his eyes he went to his house immediately to check out the truth. 

* * *

Dumbledore reached his house at Godric's Hallow and immediately went to the secret dungeons. The entrance was well hidden with blood wards preventing anyone other than those who were keyed in entry or exit. 

He found the wards to be intact and hence felt a little relieved. He descended down the stairs and went through the passage ways. Lined on the sides were numerous cells and some of them contained drugged prisoners. 

He went to the last cell and found a drugged Tom Riddle fitfully sleeping on the thin mattress on the ground. His body showed signs of malnutrition. 

Dumbledore augmentied some ice cold water on Tom and woke him up. 

"Tommy dear, wake up. Oh you are so beautiful. Unfortunately I cannot hurt you until your betrothed is living. Just some more time is left . He will also die soon just like his grandparents and mother. Then you will loose your protection. "

"You old goat . My Hadrian will kill you. You will never succeed in your evil schemes. "

"You are so näive. Very soon you will be forced to marry me and give birth to my heirs who will rule this world after me. No one can kill me for I am the most powerful wizard alive. Now sleep well my love. Very soon you will be mine. " Dumbledore gloated and then apparated away. 

Left behind Tom shudders and says "Lady Magic , please protect my Hadrian and my original from this evil wizard. They are the only hope for this world has left now. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Hogwarts visit and I promise it will be longer. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic so please please please comment.


	13. Hogwarts visit part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. The next part will be uploaded by next week. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love shown by you guys! It keeps me inspired to write more. 
> 
> Kudos 😘

It had been over a week since Harry had gone missing and Dumbledore was going crazy looking for him. He had called the Order, searched all the hiding places and also gone to the goblins but Harry was no where to be found. And moreover when he went to the goblins, they had sneered at him and threatened to kick him out if he did not leave....Him.. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore... Chief Mugwump, Order of Merlin First Class , member of ICW and Defeater of Grindelwald!! This was unacceptable!! 

While Dumbledore was sitting in his throne like chair in his office while thinking all this, a black regal Eagle Owl entered through the open window. The owl possessed fierce amber eyes and was screeching impatiently. Albus removed the letter attached to the owl's leg and shooed him away. 

On being forced to leave without being offered water or any treats the owl squeaked indignantly and bit hard on Albus's finger drawing blood. 

"You insipid bird!! Shoo shoo overgrown pigeon " shooed Dumbledore. The owl huffed and left. 

Then Dumbledore looked at the letter. It was tied with a purple coloured ribbon and had the royal seal of the King. 

He opened the letter with trepidation. 

_" Headmaster Dumbledore_

_The King is wishes to inspect Hogwarts. His Majesty is arriving with his entourage to Hogwarts in the evening. Get the Royal Tower ready for His Majesty's stay._

_The visit will last for 2 days and a Ball is to be arranged on the last day of the stay. All the students are to be present for interaction with the King._

_Make no mistake for you are already on thin ice with His Majesty._

_All the staff and students are to be ready to greet their King in the front lawns by 6 in the evening._

_Lord Seneschal Malfoy "_


	14. Hogwarts visit part 2 : The arrival

Hadrian stood in his room in front of the mirror and critically observed himself. Tom stood to the side and then said " Harry you should go in full royal regalia. It is your first official visit to Hogwarts. "

" Hmm.. Yes you are right love. Marco get the cloak with royal coat of arms along with the jewellery box. "

"Yes Sire." Marco Darcy's family had been personal butler's of the Royal family since generations. Their family had also been elevated to aristrocacy. He was a 6'2" tall man with a lean body and brown hair. His eyes were Hazel in color. All in all he was quite a looker. 

Marco returns with a cloak made of cloth of gold and a selection of the crown jewels. 

He drapes the cloak over Hadrian's shoulders and fastens it with a diamond and emerald pin. After that puts the chain of office around his neck and his signet ring on his right ring finger. 

After that he bows and stands back. 

"Perfect! What do you think love? " Hadrian asks Tom. 

" It looks good. You look regal and every inch the King you are. Good job Marco. " Tom complements both his betrothed and Marco.

" Thank you my Lord. " Marco accepts the complement graciously. 

" Tom you better get your glamour on. We don't want anyone to recognise you until the right time during the visit."

* * *

Hadrian makes his way down the main staircase to the entrance with a glamoured Tom and Marco trailing behind him. 

On seeing him descend his entourage which consisted of the Lords on his inner council and a small regiment of bodyguards bowed down. Hadrian bade them to rise and then went to the entrance of the Palace. 

There a huge carriage with 4 milk white abraxans was waiting. The carriage had been polished until a mirror like sheen and the horses were well groomed with jeweled bridles. Two footmen stood at attention near the door of the carriage dressed in the livery of household workers of the Palace. 

Hadrian entered the carriage with Tom by his side. The interior was spacious with a comfortable sitting area and there were 2 rooms. One for the use of the Royal couple and other for general use.

Both sit in the love seat facing the rest of the sofas with a window to the side which gives them a great view.

The rest of the entourage files in an settles down on the sitting arrangements. Once all have settled down Hadrian gives the order to take off. 

* * *

The view from the flying carriage was astounding. The gentle rocking motions had lulled Tom to sleep with his head leaning on Hadrian's shoulder.Hadrian looked fondly at him and ran his fingers gently through the long hair.

A voice resonated inside the opulent carriage, " We will reach Hogwarts in 15 minutes. "

Listening to this Hadrian woke Tom up, "Tom dear, wake up. We have almost reached Hogwarts. "

Tom yawned and woke up. He then leaned up and quickly pecked on Hadrian's cheek and said "That was the best nap I had in a long time."

" I think it is because of my presence ." Hadrian puffed up his chest and said playfully.

" Yes, my knight in shining armour. " Tom laughed. 

" We need to go freshen up before we reach. Come let's go. "

* * *

The landing was very gentle and uneventful. Outside there stood rows and rows of students with the staff. They were immaculately dressed.

Once the carriage had landed, two footmen jumped out and put the steps near the doorway. They then opened the door and stood at attention to the side.

Trumpet sounds came and Lord Malfoy first came out and announced "Presenting His Majesty, King Hadrian the first of his name, ruler of the wizarding world, beloved of Lady Magic and Protector of the realm. " 


	15. Hogwarts part 3

Hadrian stepped out of the carriage gracefully. All the assembled subjects knelt and bowed down. Hadrian made his way to Dumbledore and offered his hand face down. Dumbledore kissed his signet ring and said, " Hogwarts is at your disposal ,Your Majesty "

"Greetings Headmaster Dumbledore. You all may rise. " Hadrian said.

Everyone bows and then stand up. They all are waiting enraptured for the formal speech from the King. 

" It is a pleasure to be here. I have heard many great things about Hogwarts , now I will get to experience them myself. The time to make formal speeches and announcements will come later . Now I would like to retire to my chambers and then a tour of the castle is in order. Headmaster Dumbledore lead the way to our chambers. "

Dumbledore leads Hadrian and his entourage to the royal tower which has been cleaned and prepared for the visit. 

There was a special ward in the tower which prevented entry of anyone without permission of the King.Even the cleaning was done by the house elves bound to the tower itself. 

Hadrain enters the tower and then changes the wards to allow his entourage in. However none of the Hogwarts staff was given permission to enter. There were some discontent whispers but were hushed up by quickly.

* * *

Inside the Royal Tower..... 

The tower is beautiful. It is decorated with gold leaf and inlay of precious stones. The top 2 floors are reserved for the King and his immediate family. The other floors contain rooms for the nobles and visiting guests.

Hadrian enters and goes to the warding room. He uses the ceremonial knife kept near the entrance to make a small cut on his thumb and then uses the blood to open the door. The door had special wards which would almost kill a person if they tried to break into it. He changes the wards preventing anyone to enter unauthorised. 

After exiting the warding room he goes to the entry chamber and allows everyone entry.

Once his entourage has entered he announces, "My lords and ladies, welcome to the royal tower of Hogwarts. You may go and find your chambers with the help of house elves. Rest and freshen up. I will be holding court after an hour. I expect you all to be present. Also those people who have heirs in Hogwarts, they are also to be present. "

After the announcement, Hadrian along with Tom made his way up to the King's chambers.

  


  


  


  


  


  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the delay and also a filler chapter . I have my exams coming up so the updates will be delayed. I have not abandoned this fic .


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for the update and putting up with the awful update schedule. 
> 
> Kudos to all the people who liked and commented !!♥ ♥

All the courtiers had gathered in the throne room. As per the King's instructions all the heirs attending Hogwarts at that time were also present. Tom stood at the back of the gathering observing from under the invisibility cloak. 

The herald announced the arrival of the King and everyone parted making way for Hadrian upto the throne. His butler, Marco followed behind him. 

Once Hadrian had sat down on the throne and everyone had greeted him, he got down to business. 

"The reason everyone has been asked to gather here at this time is to ensure your loyalty to me. "

There were quiet whispers at this. Hadrian waited for the whispers to quiet down. After that he said, " Everyone is to come and renew their allegiance. "

First Lucius Malfoy came. He bowed and then walked up to the foot of the dias on which the throne rested. Kneeling down he swore, " I ,Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, solemnly promise in the presence of Lady Magick to bear faith and true allegiance to his sacred Majesty King Hadrian and will to the utmost of my power and ability support maintain and defend his Crown and dignity against all traiterous attempts and conspiracies whatsoever." A golden strand of pure magick extended from his heart to the King's right hand showing the acceptance and truth of his oath. 

One by one everyone came and swore their allegiance in the same manner . Lord Doge, who was Dumbledore's best friend and accomplice tried to escape by going to the end and inconspicuously leave the room but he saw the guards standing near the door. Knowing there was no other way he went forward bowed and gave his oath. At the end instead of a golden thread, magic suppressing handcuffs were produced. 

All the courtiers were shocked. 

"You have betrayed your vows Lord Doge. You consorted with Albus Dumbledore and his band of merry fools to bring down the monarchy! Killing of my grandfather is on your heads! You are a traitor to the country ! Is there anything you would like to say? " 

"Please, Your Majesty! Forgive me! I was coerced into this! Albus blackmailed me and forced me! I did not mean to do this! Please have mercy! " Doge grovels. 

"We have proof of your willing participation in this. You tried to destroy the entire country. This I can never forgive or forget. Mercy you will not get.

Guards! Take him out of my sight and put him in the dungeons. He will stand trial along with his accomplices."

The guards dragged a screaming and snivelling Doge begging for mercy away .

There was silence and then suddenly everyone started talking and discussing everything at once. 

Hadrian let it be for some time. Then he held up a hand for silence. Soon everyone became quiet and waited for the King to speak. Hadrian's face was stormy and eyes hard. 

" I may be young but am not foolish or incapable. All the traitors to the country and crown will be found and punished. There will be no mercy granted. I swore an oath to the late King, my father to protect the realm from all threats and I intend to see it through. Let this be the last warning for everyone. "

Hadrian let the words sink in for a few minutes then he said " The court is dismissed. The heirs still in Hogwarts stay back. "

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle 

Hermione knocks on the door to the headmasters office. 

"Come in. " a voice from inside says. 

When she enters she sees Ginny and Molly Weasley sitting inside. She conjures a chair and sits down. 

"What news do you bring Hermione? " Albus asked. 

"Professor, Harry is still missing. I tried all the tracking spells but could not find hide or hair of him. Also the marauders map and his cloak have gone missing."

"Ginny? "

" The aristrocatic children have been acting aloof particularly the slytherin triad. But this is nothing unusual. The blasted people think themselves to be better than the others. We will show them who is better soon!!

On another note the twins and Ron have started to ignore me. I think that the potion is not working anymore. We need to up the spells as well as the potions. "

" Same is with Arthur and the other boys Albus. What if they catch on to what we are doing? " Molly asked concerned. 

" Don't worry my dears. The potions are quite obscure enough. Plus the your marriage to Arthur is binding. No one but the King can break it. And his beliefs on blood traitors are quite well known. We are not in any danger of being found out. We will succeed and then I will have my revenge for the harsh treatment of my sweet twin sister Ariella ! I will not stop until the entire royal family and aristrocacy has been brought down! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariella is not Ariana. She is an oc. I am not so heartless that I will turn sweet Ariana evil. 
> 
> On other note. Is there something specific you guys want to see in this fic? Please give me your suggestions!! Pretty please with a bow on the top!


	17. A/N

Sorry guys I have not posted in a while. But don't worry this story has not been abandoned. I will see it through. 

I have been really busy preparing for my exams so have not been able to write much. 

I promise to update as soon as I can. 


	18. Chapter 17

The heirs of Hadrian's trusted courtiers waited patiently for him to address them. Once the last person had left the room and the door was shut , Hadrian started speaking. 

" My friends and future Lord's and ladies. I have implicit trust in you but still will require an oath that anything said here will not be repeated by anyone in any manner no matter the situation. "

Once everyone had taken the oath, Hadrian motioned with his hand. 

Tom who was still present under the invisibility cloak came to the front and removed it becoming visible. All the youngsters present there looked in confusion. Some could remember the vaguely familiar face but others remained in the dark. Hadrian's 3 best friends however gasped recognising his betrothed. Theo ran towards Tom and gathered him in his arms. 

"Oh Tom! How I have missed you! I am so happy that you are well and with me once again! Father has also felt your absence keenly cousin. The house felt so empty without your pranks and laughter in it. "

Tom returned the hug fiercely and clung to Theo like a limpet. " Theo! I have missed you and uncle too . I am so happy to finally be reunited with you. I wanted to come to you as soon as possible but...."

" I know you did not reveal your presence immediately for our safety. Always so selfless! "

Hadrian looked upon the two cousins reunion with happiness in his eyes. 

Once they both broke apart from their hug, Theo bowed and said, " Your Majesty, this is the best surprise I have ever had. I knew Tom was safe but finally seeing him has made me free of a terrible burden."

" I know Theo how much Tom means to you. My only regret is that I could not have you both reunited earlier. "

Everyone else remained out of loop for what was going on. Seeing their confusion Hadrian started explaining everything to them. 

" This is Lord Thomas Riddle - Slytherin. My beloved and betrothed. He had been away for years for studies and has only now returned back. Treat him like you treat me. He is to be protected at all costs. "

If this announcement shocked anyone they did not let it be seen on their faces. It was common knowledge that the King had been betrothed. However no presence of the future Queen consort had been there so it was assumed that the contract had fallen through. Due to this many nobles had started making plans of making their child the next Queen.

Tom knew this and he also knew that there will be many tries to break him engagement by jealous people. However he would not let that happen. He had already stayed away from Hadrian for 5 years and now he refused to be parted anymore. 

Hadrain had been his support system through the dark times when he lost his parents to Dumbledore's scheming at the age of 5. Ever since then they had become inseparable. 

While Tom was lost in these heavy thoughts, many people had already started scheming. 

" Now.... This visit to Hogwarts is short. The ball 2 days hence will be the culmination of it. It is where I will be making some important announcements and revealing Tom as my betrothed. However I will also be making a longer trip soon. This year is the going to reinstate the triwizard tournament. It will be announced in the ball. It will include all 3 magic schools of my realm so I will not tolerate any prejudice for anyone or anything. This is the first and the last warning.

On a more cheerful note, all of you are welcome to stay in the Royal Tower for the duration of my visit but you unfortunately still have to attend the classes. "

All the heirs bowed and replied, " We understood Your Majesty. Thank you for allowing us quarters in the tower. "

" Very well. Dismissed. "

Everyone filed out with only Theo, Draco and Blaise staying behind with the monarch and his betrothed. 

"You have got questions... Ask. " Tom said. 

" You are well? " Draco asked. 

"Yes. I am. Hadrian, the late King and healers took good care of me don't worry. "

" What happened? How were you kidnapped? " Theo asked not being able to keep it in any longer. 

" Well remember the day we all went to play in the forest? The day when I found out that I could talk to snakes? That day Doge was strolling around the forest. He found out about it by overhearing us talk. He told Dumbledore. I have no idea why but this made him kidnap me and kept me in his dungeons. He-he did not physically abuse me but he did starve me and emotionally he tried to break me. But I was strong and that did not happen. But since the last year he had also started to threaten me with rape. "

At this point Hadrian wrapped him in his arms and said, "If you want I can continue the story. "

" No, I have to do this. I need to get over this. "

"OK but do not push yourself too much." Hadrian said and kissed him on his forehead. 

"4 months ago, on Hadrian's birthday Dumbledore came down to the dungeons. He went on his usual tirade. I had been preparing for a long time and waiting for this chance , I used blood magic to make a clone and then sneaked out of the dungeons. It took me years to perfect it and be strong enough to keep the clone alive. Once outside, I ran and ran and ran. Fortunately, I found Lord Prince and he brought me to the palace. Everything else is known to you. "

" But why were you kidnapped? I don't understand that. " Blaise said. 

"That is unfortunately something that cannot be revealed to anyone right now. I will reveal it when the right time arrives . " Hadrian said. 

" Now I don't want to talk about this any longer. Let's move on to something else. " Tom pleaded. 

Seeing his plight everyone hastily agreed. 

" What are your plans for tomorrow my King? " Blaise inquired. 

"I will be attending the classes because I would like to see what goes on in the classes, this is the official reason. But I just want to see how people behave to my presence and also have some fun while doing it " Hadrain said with mischief in his eyes. 

" And Tom? What will you be doing" Draco asked.

" I need to stay hidden until the ball so I will mostly be in the tower or maybe I will follow you people with the invisibility cloak. "

"Accompany us with the cloak darling. It will be fun. " Hadrian smirked. 

All 5 could not wait for tomorrow to come. 


	19. Chapter 19

As the new day dawned Hadrian woke up feeling excited. He dressed regally with the help of Marco in court dress robes and the chain of his office. His signet ring was on his finger like always. 

After dressing he went to Tom's chambers and knocked. A handmaiden open the doors and bowed letting him enter. He saw Tom was getting ready and a maid was plaiting his hair in a fancy hairstyle. He was dressed in pretty green robes.

Both of them then went to the balcony where a breakfast was set up for both of them. They talked of inconsequential things while Tom had his fill. Hadrian did not eat much because he had to make an appearance in the breakfast hall. Once Tom had his fill and was ready with the glamour in place both of them made their way down to the breakfast hall. 

They paused outside the doors and Tom got under the invisibility cloak. Ensuring that Tom was fully covered under the cloak, Hadrian nodded to the guards to open the door. 

Marco entered the hall and announced, " All rise for His Majesty, the King. " and stood to the side. 

Hadrian entered and everyone got up to show their respect. He made his way to his chair at the head of the table. Everyone sat only after Hadrian had taken his seat. Tom went and sat on the chair placed to the left of Hadrian quietly in such a way that his presence remained unknown to those present in the hall. 

The food was served and after Hadrian started eating everyone else also started to eat. There was low chatter as everyone talked to their neighbours. Hadrian was in a conversation with Lord Malfoy who was seated to his immediate right when a commotion was heard from outside the doors. Hadrian asked one of the servers to go and inquire. 

The server came back and said, " Sire, Lady Andromeda Tonks is outside and wishes to enter for breakfast. "

On hearing this all the courtiers were shocked because entering the hall for a mea after the King had arrived and started to eat was a huge breach of etiquette. 

However Hadrian's face showed no change in the expression and asked her to be allowed in. 

Andromeda came inside and went to Hadrian's side. Then she bowed and paid her respects to her King. 

"Lady Andromeda. Rise. " Hadrian said neutrally. 

" You are quite late. Your absence was noted yesterday. "

" Forgive me, Har-....,Your Majesty. " Andromeda said. 

" We will talk in the evening . Sit and eat. "

After Hadrian had completed eating he stood up and the food disappeared from the table. Seeing the king rise everyone else also stood up. 

"Today I am going to inspect the classes conducted at Hogwarts. The education level has gone down. Once this institution was the best and people from all over the world used to come to study here. Now it does not even come in the top 10 list. This has to change. I request everyone to come up with ideas to improve the education given here. The proposals will be reviewed in Court when this visit is over. "

* * *

The breakfast had passed without any incident and the students had dispersed to their respective classes. The fourth year students had first class as transfiguration. 

The class had already started. Professor McGonagall was explaining the principle of transfiguring an animal into an inanimate object. 

The door suddenly opened and Hadrian entered with Kingsley trailing behind him as his official bodyguard for the day. Tom had decided not to accompany him and stay in his rooms. He was working on some mysterious project which he refused to tell Hadrian about.

On seeing him everyone was shocked but soon they gathered their wits and stood up and bowed. 

" Rise. We have come to inspect the teaching provided in this fine institution of education. Please continue with your class professor. "

" Yes, Your Majesty. 

Everyone now try it yourself. I will move around to see where mistakes are being made. "

Everyone started trying. However not all of them were focused on the assigned task. Many of the girls and some boys were making gooey eyes at Hadrain and day dreaming. Hermione was angry but did not show it. She felt it was unfair that Hadrian barged in the class without any notice and no one said anything to him. Plus he was disturbing the entire class with his presence!! Self absorbed git! She decided to tell the head master about this as soon as possible. Mind made up she continued on with her task. However she was annoyed to see that many people completed the task before her. She saw that Ron and Neville who were sitting beside her had also almost completed it. So she subtly sabotaged them. 

The slytherin trio was doing very well. They accomplished the spell on the first try. Actually looking around Hadrian saw that many purebloods were finding this easy whereas the only people struggling were muggle borns. 

Deciding to think on this later and do some research he waits until the class has ended. 

Once it ends, Hermione starts leaving but Lavender stops her, " Wait Hermione. It is rude to leave the room without being given permission if royals are present in the room. "

" It was a good class everyone. You may leave for the next one. "

Once everyone has left Hadrian makes his way to Professor McGonagall and says, " Your teaching is very fine Professor. "

"Thank you for the praise, Your Majesty. I try my best. " she replied being modest. 

" I would like to have a detailed report on the performance of each student. It should be ready at the end of the year. Also spread the word to all the teachers about this . And a teacher's meeting tomorrow morning after breakfast. "

" As you wish, Sire "

* * *

After the end of the lesson, Hermione had gone speedily in the direction of Headmaster's office. Nobody noticed her leaving. 

When she entered she saw that he was not present there so she wrote a note and then left the office to go to her next class. 

Potions class 

Hadrian was attending this class and was already seated in the place where Hermione usually sat. On entering, Hermione saw that and went to him. " Excuse me but this is my seat. "she said rudely. 

Hadrian was internally smiling 'Finally I will put her in her place. '

On hearing what she had said people went slack jawed. They knew that Hermione was derisive about the King but not this much.!! She had really put her foot in the mouth now. 

There used to be a time before the Uprising that royalty freely mingled with everyone and prefered not to stand on ceremony but that was long gone. They had paid dearly for that with the life of a beloved Princess.Now they demanded absolute respect and subservience from their subjects. This was a non negotiable point. 

Snape was about to make a scathing remark but Hadrian held up a hand and he shut his mouth with a click. 

" You are? "

" I am Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of this age and a proud muggle born. Now please move so that I can sit here. There are more chairs behind and anyways you are just going to observe so that must not make much of a difference. " she sneered. 

" We see. So Miss Granger do you have any idea about how much you have insulted Us? Who said you are the brightest witch? We just see a mudblood who thinks she is better than anyone and can do whatever she wants. 

First you are already late to class and then instead of quietly sitting you make this huge commotion and insult Us! Why were you late? "

" I had some work to do "

" You are neither a peer nor a celebrity not doing any research work. Your only job is to study so please do not lie. "

" Mud blood is an insult. As a royal should you be saying that? All the muggle borns would rebel if they find out. "

When this sentence was out there was a sudden outrage amongst the students. Hermione thought that maybe she had gone to far this time. 

Hadrian's face became pinched and eyes were furious. 

" Guards. Arrest her and take her back to the palace dungeons. We will deal with this scum later. "

"W-what?!? You can't do that! There is something called freedom of speech! I want Dumbledore! "

" You spoke treason girl! You threaten the King with rebellion and then expect freedom of speech! No one can and will save you!" the guard sneered. 

2 guards roughly took hold of her and escorted her outside. 

Once she was gone Hadrian got up and said, " The class is dismissed. Draco, Theo, Blaise come to my quarters after 2 hours. There are to be no classes today or tomorrow. Inform everyone. Everyone is expected to be present for dinner tonight. Absence will not be tolerated. "

After this he swept out of the class in a swirl of robes. 


	20. Chapter 20

Hadrian was sitting in the chair behind the huge oak desk in his public office. 

Theo, Draco and Blaise were standing behind him at guard as his most trusted knights. The outside was also guarded by his bodyguards who were very loyal and diligent in their duties. 

There was a knock on the door and Hadrian called out for the person to enter. 

Andromeda entered the office. She curtsied to the King and sat down on the offered chair. 

" Lady Andromeda. You were quite late to attend to the summons. Any reason? "

" I was in a meeting Your Majesty which could not have been avoided. And please no need to be so formal with me Harry. After all I was your tutor when you were younger! "

" And you were sent from the palace in disgrace if We remember correctly. " Hadrian stated with nonchalance. " So don't address Us in such a familiar manner. You have made many mistakes and have betrayed your own family. But it is in the past ,isn't it. "

" I don't understand what you are implying Your Majesty. " Andromeda states somewhat frostily. " I resigned because Nymphadora was growing up and I could not spend time with her. And I would never betray my family! "

" Don't lie to Us! We know the entire truth! You are in league with Dumbledore. You are responsible for the downfall of the House of Black ! Your denial is not going to help you."

" If you know then why are we talking? And why is Dumbledore still free? You cannot touch him because of his public image. You are just a foolish little boy just like when you were a kid. " she said nastily. 

Hadrian raised one eyebrow and said," What happened to all the warm feelings you were talking about just now? And remember We are the King, our subjects trust Us to protect them and be truthful and by magic We will not fail them. Dumbledore is living on borrowed time. His time is coming soon. 

You however. Well We have no need of you right now. We would happily punish you and your beloved family for the betrayal of your House Lord. Have no doubt you will be punished. But first you will give up the location where you have imprisoned Sirius Black. "

"I will not! He will never be found by you! " she laughs cruelly. 

" Oh no you will. Guards! Bring her in! "

Andromeda pales and turns around towards the door. 

"No! No! I will do whatever you want just don't hurt my daughter!" she pleads. 

"The location " Hadrian asks coldly. 

" Dumbledore mansion dungeons. "

"Good Andromeda. Guards take her and her family to the dungeons. She will pay for what she has done. "

* * *

Once Andromeda was taken away, the trio relaxed a bit. 

"Now sire, do we start preparing for the ball?"Blaise asked. 

" Yes, also this will be the big reveal of Tom."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic guys. Do tell if you like it.


End file.
